The Russian Revolution at Lake Wawankwa
by KiraKira-Kirimi
Summary: Written for my school history project, this is a rewrite of the series to reflect the story of the Russian Revolution, starring Gwen as Lenin, Duncan as Trotsky, and Heather as Stalin! Not entirely accurate by the show. Slight Noah x Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**The Russian Revolution at Lake Wawanakwa**

**Summary: **Written for my school history project, this is a rewrite of the series to reflect the story of the Russian Revolution, starring Gwen as Lenin, Duncan as Trotsky, and Heather as Stalin! Not entirely accurate. Slight Noah x Cody.

**A/N: **As mentioned in the summary, this is not entirely accurate, according to the show. There are only ten campers, chosen by how useful they could be in the allegory, and, well, I know Cody wasn't even IN the cooking challenge, but it worked for the school assignment, and I didn't feel like changing it now.

_At Lake Wawanakwa, a remote island in Ontario, several teen campers have been tricked into competing in a reality TV show – Total Drama Island. Under the brutal rein of their counselor/TV host, Chris Maclean, they have been forced to participate in grueling challenges designed specifically to make them suffer as much as legally possible - every second of which has been documented with hidden cameras to be aired nation-wide. The campers were tired of their inhumane treatment, and someone had decided to do something about it . . ._

**Part I - Meeting**

The heavy hum of babble at the docks had reached dangerous levels, and Gwen quickly silenced them with a warning hiss. "Shut up, guys!" she whispered furiously. "Do you want Chris to find out?" The name itself incited an atmosphere of fear so heavy that one could almost touch it. And if he ever found out about this secret meeting, there was no question that none of them would ever be the same again.

"Fine," Noah replied, his arms crossed. "Then tell us why you dragged us out here, so we can get away before we get killed."

"Seriously," DJ agreed. "We're, like, risking life and limb here!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay!" she whispered. "Chill. Well, that's actually _why_ I'm holding this meeting. We're all sick of Chris, agreed?"

There was a general murmur of consent.

"He's cruel, manipulative, aloof, and treats us like animals," Gwen continued. "None of us signed up for this, none of us _deserve_ this. When was the last time any of you guys had a proper, hot shower? Three weeks? Four? We eat pig slop, and expose ourselves to deadly diseases on a daily basis. We have attempted life-threatening stunts, and for what? Chris never is kind to us, except when we do something really humiliating, and then he just calls it 'good TV'. You know what? I say we give him the best TV ever aired. I say we overthrow Chris."

A collective gasp met her words, and the noise level escalated several decibels as the campers muttered amongst themselves in shocked ambivalence.

"Overthrow Chris?" Leshawna echoed. "How the heck are we going to do that?"

Gwen smiled unkindly, sending shivers down the others' spines. "Duncan and I have an idea. It involves Chris' hair gel."

There was a smattering of smothered laughter, and the dark atmosphere from earlier lifted. Gwen was right, and the campers suddenly realized that there might actually be hope that they would be freed from their dark situation.

On the corner of the dock, Heather smiled, her cruel eyes narrowing harshly. Perhaps Goth girl was onto something. Heather liked it, but not in the same way Gwen did.

----------------------------------------

Hope you liked! More chapters momentarily!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II – Operation: Takedown**

Duncan crouched in the shadows of the forest, peering out of the bushes furtively. He spied no movement.

The walkie-talkie in his hand crackled, and Trent's hushed whisper came through: "He's heading to the mess hall. You're clear."

"Got it," Duncan replied, although he never let his vigilance waver for even the slightest of seconds. At the mess hall or not, Chris still had other methods of watching them, and Duncan wasn't about to let a tapped squirrel interfere with the mission.

When the terrain proved itself clear of even the smallest wildlife, Duncan darted out of the cover of the bushes towards the lodge. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and a cruel smile spread across his face as he acknowledged the familiar thrill of rebellion.

The front door creaked ominously as he pushed it open, and he flinched away, shrinking back in the shadows. But no alarm sounded, and the lodge seemed to be quite utterly deserted. Duncan took a deep breath and tip-toed in, hugging the walls.

Even in the darkness, the luxury of the lodge was immediately obvious. Warm, plush rugs carpeted the gleaming, hardwood floor, and a homely-looking fireplace lay in the corner. There was even a huge, plasma-screen television perched on the wall and a giant stereo system curled around it; Duncan felt his hatred of Chris multiply tenfold as he realized that Chris had this all to himself when the ten other campers had to share a meager, co-ed cabin with drafts, no outlets, and absolutely no privacy.

The next room was even worse. It was kitchen with lustrous, white tiles and a gas stove, and Duncan could still smell the lingering scent of brownies. His stomach growled in anguish as he recalled the still-moving mystery meat they had to eat daily. He fleetingly considered destroying the room, but that would immediately give away their secrecy. He had to stick to the mission on hand.

Finally, Duncan found the bathroom, and there, perched on the sink, was the target. In Duncan's eyes, it gleamed as a symbol of all the pain and suffering he had endured the past month, but his blood trilled in his veins as he realized it was also a symbol of their eminent freedom. It was Chris' most prized possession – his hair gel. And it was the key to their liberation.

Working quickly, Duncan unfastened the lid and poured the rightful contents down the toilet. Then he pulled from his pocket a small bottle emblazoned with the warning: "Danger! Do not drink!" As if anyone would drink anything that was bright purple and shared the scent of the original hair gel – like rotten eggs. Why anyone would use such a putrid hair product was beyond him, but at least it made their job that much easier.

Then, his heart pounding with adrenaline, Duncan squeezed the solution into the hair gel container and screwed the lid back on. He placed the "gel" back on the sink, and, after a quick surveillance of the room to make sure he hadn't left any clues of his presence behind, he slipped silently back out of the lodge.

His job here was done. Now, it was just time to wait.

--------------------------------

Chris hummed happily to himself as he worked the gel into his hair, reflecting on the past day's events. It had been rather good work, in his opinion, and had made some pretty decent TV. Regrettably, Cody had gotten a little banged up in the free cliff-climb, but that would only pull on the audiences' heart strings and make the show even better.

Chris' nose twitched, and he sneezed. The scent of his gel was so strong that he was beginning to feel light-headed, and he took a step to steady himself. Perhaps this brand wasn't the best idea after all. Taking a deep breath, Chris put his arm out in front of him, and then . . . blackout.

Chris awoke to a rocking sensation. Bewildered, he rolled over groggily and felt the ground roll up into the wall beside him. He rolled the other way, and found the same situation there, too. Where was he?

Chris' eyes fluttered slowly, and then they suddenly flew open. He sat up sharply, staring blankly out a rolling expanse of water before him and feeling the monotonous rock of the canoe under his feet. Chef was curled up beside him, obliviously sucking his thumb as he slept. Chris blinked uncomprehendingly for a few seconds as he put two and two together, and then he cried out in a mixture of fury and anguish:

"Where's my lawyer?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III – The New Leader**

There was a party raging in the newly-vacated lodge as the campers celebrated their freedom like no tomorrow. Even cynical Noah was enjoying himself, and the echoes of the excitement could be heard throughout the island.

But there was one person who wasn't having a good time. Gwen lay in the shadows of the kitchen staring uncomprehendingly at the glowing cell-phone screen before her. Her mind was numb. Vaguely, she heard Trent calling her, but she found she didn't want his company. She let him wander by her hiding space, then screwed her eyes shut against the barrage of tears threatening to tear through.

-------------------------

It was four in the morning when the hubbub of the party finally began to die, although Cody, being as childlike as he was, had curled up in a corner at around eleven. Noah watched him silently, somehow remaining oblivious to the knowing sniggers of his fellow campers.

Just then, the door flew open, and everyone jumped out of their skins as Trent crashed into the room. His eyes were wide with shock and pain, and he looked more haggard than they had ever seen him. Concern and tension sparked in the air.

"She's . . . she's gone," Trent said finally.

Silence descended on the room like a cloak of terror. "Who's gone?" DJ whispered, although he, and everyone else, knew exactly who "she" was.

Trent sighed, cradling his head in his hands. "Gwen left at midnight," he muttered, confirming their fears. "She had some sort of family emergency. Her brother was hurt . . . she didn't even say good-bye." His voice broke on the last word, and he took a shuddering breath.

"Aw, man," DJ murmured, draping an arm around Trent. "That really hurts. But it'll turn out all right; we all know how much she cares about you."

Trent didn't look convinced. "I don't know," he whispered. "Why wouldn't she at least say good-bye?"

No one knew what to say to that. That is, no one but Heather.

"Well then," Heather said curtly, looking rather apathetic. "Now that Gwen's gone, we don't have a leader, do we? I think that should be our first line of business."

LeShawna sent her dagger glares. "What is your problem? Trent is dealing with the biggest heartbreak in his life, and you are talking about getting a new _leader_?"

Heather just shrugged. "It _is _the most important. And I never said Trent couldn't sulk or anything, but he should just do that after we get a new leader."

"I thought that would be rather obvious," Noah drawled suddenly. "Duncan was Gwen's major partner in crime, and he's been her co-leader for a while."

"Really?" Heather replied. "You want _that_ juvenile delinquent as our leader? I think you need to retake those IQ tests, Noah." Noah's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she didn't seem to notice.

LeShawna crossed her arms. "Then who do _you _think should lead us?"

"Who?" Heather laughed. "Me, of course."

"You?" Duncan retorted skeptically. "Why in the world would you be the leader? No one wants to be under your rein."

Heather smiled, undaunted. "Lindsay? Beth?"

"What?" Lindsay looked up from her nails, looking quite bewildered. Heather raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Beth blustered hastily. "Yeah, I think Heather should be our leader."

Lindsay caught on. "Yeah, Heather!"

Heather tossed her hair loftily. "And there you have it," she said. "I have some votes, too. So, I propose we have a vote."

"A vote?" LeShawna repeated skeptically.

"Yes, a vote." Heather replied slowly, as if talking to someone with a mental disability. "It will be between Duncan and I, and we can hold it tonight, after dinner, so that those who are _unsure_ can decide."

Noah's eyes were narrowed suspiciously, but before he could say anything, Duncan cut in. "Sure, sweetie. You can have whatever time you want, and you _know_ I'm going to win."

"Good," Heather replied with a cold smile like poisoned honey. "Then it's decided. Now, feel free to comfort Trent or whatever you saps want to do." She turned sharply on her heel and strode out of the lodge, trailing Beth and Lindsay behind her.

----------------------

Just a head's up: my literary skills decrease significantly from here on out, because I wrote almost the entirety of this in two days to get it done in time. My teacher only wanted a summary of the parody, but chose to write out the whole thing, so don't blame him. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV – Duncan's Fall**

Heather sat lightly on the tree stump, filing her nail absently. Beth and Lindsay exchanged anxious glances. Neither of them knew exactly why they had been called out, and neither of them were quite sure if they wanted to.

Finally Heather glanced up, as if just noticing they were there. Beth and Lindsay jumped slightly, but Heather just smiled at them adoringly, oblivious to their nerves. "Why, Beth, Lindsay!" she exclaimed.

"You are such _wonderful_ friends, so loyal and caring. Surely you know what to do about the situation at hand?"

"Situation?" Lindsay replied blankly.

Momentarily, Heather's pleasant expression faltered, replaced by a dark look of contempt, but then she re-composed herself and smiled openly. "Why, yes. With Gwen gone, Lake Wawanakwa is in terrible danger of falling into the wrong hands. We are very lucky that I am on the ballot tonight, but right now, that delinquent has eighty percent of the vote."

"Oh," Lindsay answered slowly, as she processed what Heather had said. "But why is that bad? I mean, Duncan's scary, but he's smart."

Heather rolled her eyes with an impressive sigh. "Of _course_ he's smart. But, seriously, he's a _juvenile delinquent_. Do you really think he cares about us campers? And that's why it's a problem that he's smart; he can rope in a lot of voters and then turn the camp into his own little kingdom of terror."

Lindsay blinked. "Oh, I see . . ."

Beth frowned momentarily, but even she eventually agreed: "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Heather retorted, tossing a lock of her hair over her shoulder. "But I want you to do something about Duncan's supporters." Her eyes narrowed, as if challenging the two to oppose. But both were obediently silent, and Heather's smile grew. "Now, I want you to go down to the other campers and talk to them.

"LeShawna will most likely be the hardest to convince, so leave her to last. Her vote isn't as important. But I want you to tell them how _terrible_ a delinquent Duncan is, and how bad he'd be for the island. Use as your major points that Duncan has been slipping into Chef's quarters and stealing all the good food for himself, without sharing any with us, and that he let DJ's old rabbit out, and that's why it got eaten."

Beth and Lindsay collectively gasped. "Did he really do that?!" Beth asked incredulously.

Heather laughed. "No, of course not. But they don't need to know that, and Beth, you're good at computers so you can do some Photoshop on Chris' computer."

"Is that really okay to do?" Lindsay questioned uncertainly, and Beth nodded chimed her agreement.

"Of course it is!" Heather cried, exasperated. "We're trying to save Lake Wawanakwa, by whatever means. Are you in, or not?"

Beth and Lindsay exchanged glances, but spotting Heather's dagger glare, they nodded vigorously Heather smiled, pleased by their complete compliance. "Good. Now, get to it!"

-------------------------------------

Heather smirked, her hands gently brushing the wrinkled votes before her. Beth and Lindsay had done their jobs well. She had been planning to slip in and change just enough votes to win her place as the head of Lake Wawanakwa, but when she'd opened the vote box, she'd been pleasantly surprised that the statistics had taken an entirely new turn. In a mere twelve hours, she had gone from have just twenty-five percent support to being backed by a full seventy percent. Only LeShawna and Noah had voted otherwise, apparently, but that was to be expected. As she had told Beth and Lindsay earlier, LeShawna would be the hardest to convince; afterall, she was close with Duncan's girlfriend. And Noah, well, he was just too smart for his own good, but he could be dealt with easily enough later on.

Heather gently closed the lid of the voting box. She had no job here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V – Lake Wawanakwa Under Heather**

The shriek of a whistle pierced the air like a knife, making the campers wince.

"Will you quit it?!" Duncan snapped. "We're all here already!"

Heather raised an eyebrow at this and blew harshly on the whistle one more time for good measure. Then she cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, now that I'm _leader_," she drew out the word, watching him wince. "I thought I should lay down some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Noah smirked skeptically. "Such as what?"

Heather smiled sweetly, although her eyes sparked hostility meant for him only. "I don't want us to turn into what Chris had done, so I drew up some very important rules that _no one _will be allowed to break. First of all, the producers don't want to fund us anymore, so we will be on our own until the end of the session. Chris pitted us against each other when he was running the show, but now we will work together with everything. Everyone will have their own job, and their own weight to pull, _equally_, and if someone doesn't do their part, they will be severely punished. Understood?"

The majority of the campers looked impressed with Heather's revelations, and she fought to hide a smirk, despite the icy glares of Noah, LeShawna, and Duncan. She continued: "There exact ground rules are written out in the mess hall, which you can all go look at later, but first of all, we should hand out the jobs."

"Can I do all the laundry?" Beth asked. "I'm really good at doing it by hand."

"Why not?" Heather replied with a smile. "That would be useful. Now, we need food, so Trent, you can fish. LeShawna did well in the hunting challenge, and she can hunt and gather in the woods. Seeing as Duncan is the only one of us who knows how to hijack a vehicle, he can drive the boat and bring Trent out to deeper waters. Noah, your job is to keep the north half of the campgrounds clean, and DJ, you do the south half. Cody, you did well in the cooking challenge, so you're the new chef. And Lindsay, your job is to stay on the beach and keep an eye out for Chris in case he returns."

Instant chaos.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me!" LeShawna retorted sharply, her hands on her hips. "When did I say _once_ that I would be a hunter? In case you didn't notice, the hunting challenge involved hitting _people_ with _paintballs_."

"This is essentially the same. Imagine the animals are people, and their blood is the paint," Heather replied apathetically. LeShawna gaped at her, incredulous.

"Heather?" Cody piped up nervously. "Um, I _can _cook, but I really hate it. Can I do something else?"

"I could substitute for him," Noah cut in quickly, before Heather could respond. "I am considerably competent in the culinary arts, and I harbor no negative feelings towards it."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Someone like _you_ in charge of our food? Dream on. You'd probably poison us all, so Cody will just have to deal with it."

"Uh, gorgeous?" Duncan put in. "I have no complaint about my assignment, but seriously, Lindsay is _watching_ _for Chris_? What kind of job is that?"

"Have you ever talked to Lindsay? Personally, I don't think she could handle anything more mentally taxing."

"Huh?" Lindsay replied, her eyes widening. Stereotypical dumb blonde or not, she got the gist of _that _statement.

"Okay, then," Duncan continued. "But what about _your _job. You didn't mention anything, sweetie."

Heather rolled her eyes. "That's obvious. I, of course, am in charge of supervising all of you. We don't want anyone slacking -," She glared pointedly at Noah. "- or otherwise not benefitting our new Lake Wawanakwa. Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Lindsay piped up. "What did you mean by that earlier?"

"Oh, nothing, Lindsay," she smiled condescendingly at her, then looked up sharply. "Well, if that's it, move out! We have a new island to run."

As they turned to leave, Cody hurried to catch up with Noah. "Hey!" he called, and Noah turned. "That was really nice of you," he said, falling into step beside him. "I mean, to offer to switch with me like that."

"It was no bother," Noah replied, but his eyes were surprisingly dark. He sighed. "Heather is not to be trusted. I believe she will become Chris' reincarnation."

"Do you really think so?" Cody asked quietly, but in a tone that seemed to suggest he, too, was beginning to feel the same way.

Noah glanced over and saw in his expression a sadness full of hurt and uncertainty. Concerned, Noah rested his hand on Cody's shoulder comfortingly and gave him a small, uncharacteristic smile. Cody returned it weakly, but faltered.

"I – I wish Gwen was here," he whispered.

Noah flinched as a raw pang pierced his chest, but he refused to let Cody see his pain. "Yeah," he agreed finally. "She had the right ideas."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI – Exile**

"Heather, why did you call us here so early?" Beth asked nervously, though secretly thinking that she was getting rather tired of these sudden, secret meetings of Heather's.

Heather raised her eyebrows at Beth. "Are you questioning me?"

Beth flushed rapidly. "No, of course not!" she blustered, shying away from the icy stare Heather was directing at her.

"Good," Heather replied curtly. "Well then, you're here because we have a situation."

"Again?" Lindsay said, her eyes wide.

Heather sighed. "Yes, again. Although Duncan is not in power, he still has a lot of influence, and the island is laced with traitors and spies working for him.

"We can't let them take over, so what I want you to do is to go through the campers and figure out who's still loyal to Duncan. Bring me back two names each by lunch, and then we'll deal with them."

"Two names?" Beth echoed. "What if there aren't that many traitors?"

A cruel smile spread across Heather's smile, an action that seemed to becoming habit. "Then make some up. We need to . . . make an example for those who might consider turning."

"Even if they're innocent?"

"Of course," Heather retorted. "And make sure you bring them with you at lunch. If they don't want to, force them. Use Saskatchanaqua if you have to."

Lindsay and Beth both gasped. "Saskatchanaqua?" Lindsay whispered.

"Didn't I tell you?" Heather said. "Saskatchanaqua has agreed to offer his services in return for two bags of marshmallows every day. So get him if the traitors – real or supposed – won't cooperate. Now, I suggest you get moving if you want two by lunch."

As Beth obediently slunk away, she began to wonder if following Heather really was the best idea. Surely, a good leader wouldn't punish innocents . . .

-------------------

When night fell, the campers found themselves clustered around the small stage behind the mess hall that had served for their talent show and announcement of losers during the age of Chris' rein. The place incited bad memories for them, and somehow they knew that it wouldn't be any better this time.

Just then, Heather strode onto the stage, and silence descended upon the crowd. Heather smiled, relishing in the effects she had on her . . . followers. It was good to be queen.

"Good evening, all," Heather said, her smile cold. "I'm going to cut right to the chase: hardly one day has gone by since we overthrew Chris, and we already have traitors and conspirators in our midst. But we have to keep the new Lake Wawanakwa clean of such problems so that we don't fall into the old terror of Chris' rein – the same reason we had to get rid of Chef as well."

She paused to let this sink in, sensing the discomfort that ran through the campers. Then she continued: "Lindsay has already brought me two who don't see the righteous way – Noah and LeShawna." As if on cue, Saskatchanaqua strode up onto stage at that very moment. Immediately, the campers shrieked and scrambled backwards as far as they could from the stage without inciting Heather's stone glare. But it Saskatchanaqua seemed oblivious to their terror, and if it wasn't for the kicking and biting teens under each arm, he could have passed as a tame bear.

Heather's smirk twitched in amusement. "Noah and LeShawna have been complaining about the way things are run here, and have proven themselves disloyal to the new regime. And so, to protect you dear, true campers, I have decided to exile them to Boney Island."

At this, no one could restrain a gasp of shock. Boney Island was undoubtedly the most dangerous place in Ontario, and possibly all of Canada. Chris had staged several challenges there, from which many campers, including Cody, had come within an inch of losing their lives.

Heather seemed to remain oblivious to this. "Of course, there are a few more treacherous campers that we must deal with. Firstly, Beth. Come up here, Beth."

In the audience, Beth gasped and shrunk back, trying to blend into the trees themselves. But Heather fixed her with an icy glare, and she felt her heart stop. Her limbs seemed to be frozen, and she found she couldn't move. The other campers were staring at her. With a nervous swallow, Beth cautiously approached the stage, her head hanging.

"Beth, here, tried to protect several traitors," Heather was saying. "And she is now to be punished as any other disloyal camper would be – she, too, will be exiled to Boney Island."

Beth felt tears of anger prickling behind her eyes. It wasn't fair. Heather was twisting her words; all she had done was not come up with two names for exiling by lunch. But Beth said nothing, and let her tears splash onto the stage at her feet.

Heather's smirk returned. "But her rebellion was in vain, for I have discovered the traitors on my own. Cody, Trent, come up here."

The campers still on the ground buzzed with shocked chatter as Cody and Trent, bewildered, wandered up to stand behind her. Surely, they thought, they could not be accused for treachery, as they had followed Heather's instructions to the letter.

"Cody has divided alliances; I think we are all painfully aware to his puppy-love of Gwen, and that is turning him into a danger to us all."

"What?!" Cody cried, but Heather ignored him.

"And Trent is ever worse so, for he was actually dating Gwen," she continued. "And he has made his alliances clear. In his most recent song, he sings his loss of Gwen along with complaints of our new island. He is a threat to Lake Wawanakwa."

"How did you get that song?" Trent demanded.

Heather smirked. "We have camera's everywhere, remember, Trent? Nothing goes unnoticed. But we have one last traitor to mention. Duncan, come up here."

But unlike the previous campers, Duncan crossed his arms staunchly and did not move. "Are you kidding me, sweetie? I have done nothing wrong."

"I said anyone who slacked in their work would be punished accordingly, did I not?" Heather retorted. "And you failed to hijack the boat. Therefore, you, too, shall be exiled. Now, get up here."

"No," Duncan snapped. "It's not _my_ fault I never learned how a boat worked."

But Heather was undaunted. Tossing her head, she spoke to Saskatchanaqua: "Get him."

Realizing what was about to happen, Duncan turned and ran. His black outfit blended into the shadows, and he quickly melted into the forest, unnoticeable to the average eye. Saskatchanaqua started after him, but Heather cut him off suddenly.

"Never mind. Leave Duncan for now, but if he ever returns, he knows what will be waiting for him."

Saskatchanaqua blinked at her dumbly, but obediently returned to the stage. Heather addressed the campers before her: "Well, that's all for tonight. Don't prove yourselves one of them, and you are free to go now."

"Wait," Lindsay said suddenly. "What about their jobs?"

"Oh, well you'll just have to split those amongst yourselves," Heather replied apathetically, as the remaining campers exchanged horrified glances. This was not the way they'd imagined freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII – Boney Island (AKA: The Part that has nothing to do with the assignment)**

When the exiled campers finally landed on Boney Island, they stood, shivering and terrified on the beach in the face of the looming horror of the forest before them. They couldn't imagine spending any length of time at all on such a nightmare, but what choice did they have? They had no boat, and no idea how to build a craft. But they were by no means prepared with what they then met.

The moment Heather and Saskatchanaqua had vanished into the darkness in their rowboat, an all too-familiar laugh rang out, echoing against the trees of the forest.

"It can't be . . ." Noah muttered, staring out in shock as, striding out of the shadows, came Chris, a goofy grin plastered across his face, and looking remarkably well-kept.

"I can't believe you guys!" Chris laughed, reaching them and clapping the closest camper, Trent, on the back. "This is such totally _awesome _TV! I don't know why I never thought of it!"

The campers gaped at him.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here?" LeShawna said finally. "Aren't you supposed to be stranded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean or something?"

"Oh, _that_," Chris replied, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Did you really think the producers were going to let their strikingly-handsome host die out there? Nah, they came down and took me back here. I hacked back into all the cameras back at Lake Wawanakwa and have been monitoring you guys ever since. I mean, my lord, you were so _stupid_ to elect Heather as your leader!"

Noah's eyes narrowed. "But what incentive would the producers have to abandon their 'strikingly-handsome host' on _Boney Island_?"

Chris laughed. "Did you actually think Boney Island was all that dangerous? Nah, it's all props and special effects. I mean, mutant beavers? You seriously believed that?"

"But I got mauled!" Cody replied, bewildered. "How could that be a prop?"

"Yeah, man, sorry about that," Chris said. "I guess real bears weren't exactly the best idea."

The campers exchanged incredulous looks. His rule may have been better than Heather's, but this man seriously needed a therapist.

"But that's all behind us!" Chris chirped. "Come on, Chef has a feast – of real food – for you guys back at the new lodge. We were watching the cameras, so we knew you were coming."

Beth let out a nervous laugh, breaking the tension. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing to be exiled after all.

-------------------------------------

Cody splashed playfully in the lake as Noah sat on the dock, dangling his toes in the water below him. In his lap lay open a well-thumbed copy of Animal Farm, although he occasionally had to warn Cody when the splashes got a little too wild.

Suddenly, Noah looked up, an expression of dawning realization spreading across his face. "Cody, do you know what all this – the mutiny, Heather's rule, ect cetera – appears to imitate?"

Cody glanced up, cocking his head to one side. "No, what?"

"The Russian Revolution."

-------------------------

DONE! Not the best fanfiction I ever wrote, admittedly, but it works. ^.^ For the project at least. And my other TDI fanfiction, Secrets of a Matchmaker, is much better. (hint, hint).


End file.
